Remember who you really are
by Daydreaming-all-the-time
Summary: Caroline Forbes cambio. Dejo de ser la persona que todos recordaban, ahora enseña en una pequeña escuela de Johannesburgo. Pero las cosas cambian cuando Klaus aparece, y la obliga a cuestionarse su vida. Él le hará ver la diferencia entre lo que los demás esperan que seas, y quien eres.


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril "Klaroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

**Notas:** The vampire Diaries pertenece a LJSmith, no gano nada escribiendo esta historia.

**Remember who you really are.**

Caroline estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos no era justo, frustrada tenía los cuadernos entre sus manos, aunque estaba seguro de que estaban a punto de romperse. Daniel acariciaba su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla.

Luca era uno de sus alumnos más brillantes, pero la situación se estaba volviendo más complicada. Cada vez que salía de la escuela, el muchacho se veía rodeado por un grupo de muchachos. Estas personas trataban de hacer que Luca se uniera a su grupo.

Caroline sabía que Luca nunca aceptaría, pero la insistencia de aquellos muchachos era insoportable. Todos los días aparecían, con sus collares brillantes y sus navajas escondidas en sus tobillos, y armas en sus pantalones.

Uno de los muchachos empujo a Luca que caminaba ignorándolos por completo.

—Voy con él— Dijo Daniel, sus ojos azules miraban con molestia la escena. Sin embargo Caroline tomo su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Tiene que enfrentar esta situación solo—Dijo ella, antes de girarse y prestar su atención al resto de los estudiantes que los miraban expectantes.

—¡¿Cómo están?!—Pregunto Caroline con una sonrisa, inmediatamente los alumnos gritaron un :—¡Bien!

Ella camino hasta el pizarrón verde, y empezó a escribir los ejercicios con tiza blanca. Mientras Daniel repartía los cuadernos que Caroline había tenido en sus manos. Una sensación de orgullo invadía el corazón de Caroline, al escuchar las risas y conversaciones de sus alumnos. Cada segundo que aquellos niños y adolescentes estaban allí, mas posibilidades tenían de seguir una carrera y no acabar en las calles. Y ella estaba haciendo eso posible.

Tres años atrás Caroline no se hubiera visto en aquella situación. Probablemente a esa hora del día estaría tirada en un callejón, no enseñándole trigonometría a un salón lleno de estudiantes en Johannesburgo.

"Las cosas finalmente están en su lugar."Penso Caroline, miro la pizarra asegurándose de haber escrito todo, luego se giro para iniciar la clase.

Daniel estaba revisando unas carpetas en una esquina, levanto su mirada y miro a la rubia con cariñó. Caroline se sonrojo levemente, y se forzó a continuar con la clase. Luego podría pensar en Daniel, aquel simplemente no era el momento.

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson había buscado a Caroline durante días. La fundación de la que ella formaba no daba ninguna información. Y las personas que la conocían desconfiaban de él, pero gracias a aquellas creaciones sabia que los rumores eran ciertos.

Cada vez que él encontraba a alguien que conocía a Caroline, siempre decían lo mismo.

—"¿Eres amigo de Caroline? Ella nunca habla de su vida privada, no puedo decirte nada."

La última vez que Klaus había escuchado sobre Caroline, había sido gracias a Bonnie. La bruja seguía viviendo en Mystic Falls, en cuanto ella le vio le cerró la puerta de su casa en la cara. Pero luego de insistir durante días, Bonnie le dijo la única información que tenia. Caroline había dejado de hablar con la personas de Mystic Falls, dejo todo atrás y se mudo a quien sabe a dónde. El original viajo luego al pequeño pueblo a las afueras de New York, donde la ex sheriff Forbes vivía. La mujer directamente no respondió sus preguntas, por lo que el hombre desistió luego de meses.

Niklaus salió de sus recuerdos al ver un grupo de niños y adolescentes saliendo de un pequeño edificio con unos uniformes de color azul. Cuando el grupo desapareció por aquella calle de tierra, Nikalus la vio. Allí estaba, con la misma apariencia con la que la había dejado.

Ella no pareció verle al principio, estaba cerrando la enorme puerta de aquella escuela. Al lado de ella un humano no paraba de hablar, y movía sus manos energéticamente. El vampiro lo miro con cuidado, y al instante supo que era un obstáculo. Era un muchacho de no más de veintidós años, sus cabellos negros estaban revueltos de forma rebelde, y sus ojos azules miraban a Caroline con ansiedad.

Incapaz de soportar los celos, Klaus se acerco a ellos y con una sonrisa interrumpió el aura de paz entre los jóvenes.

—Hola, amor—Dijo Klaus, Caroline sintió como su mente se apagaba de golpe. Incluso sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle. Se giro para ver la expresión de Daniel ,el muchacho miraba con confusión Klaus.

—¿Conoces a este loco?— Pregunto Daniel, aquel extraño claramente no era de Johannesburgo. podía notarlo por el aire que rodeaba a aquel hombre. Pero eso no le importaba, le incomodaba la forma en la que había llamado a Caroline.

—Se podría decir—dijo Caroline, luego de encontrar una forma de lograr hablar se acerco a Klaus y se paro enfrente de le mirándolo con enojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Pegunto ella, Daniel miraba impresionado la escena. Confundido decidió darle espacio a Caroline, y empezara dirigirse a la casa que ambos compartan solos.

—Quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos.

—¿Rumores?

—Luego de que te fuiste, todas las personas de Mystic falls no paraban de hablar de ti. Los rumores más extraños que escuche fue que mataste a alguien antes de irse.

—¿Quieres saber que paso? Me aburrí, me fui de Mystic Falls y me mude a New York por un tiempo. Asesine, torture humanos, hasta que llegue al punto en que despertaba en callejones vacios rodeada de cuerpos. Entonces Daniel apareció, él hizo que decidiera cambiar. Y aquí estoy, no hay nada más que decir.

—Me estas ocultando algo—dijo Klaus, mirándola con intensidad.

—No, ahora vete. No te sirvo de ninguna forma—Acuso ella, antes de girarse y caminar hacia donde Daniel se había ido.

—Klaus la siguió y tomo la mano de ella para girarla.

—Ven conmigo—Dijo él, antes de soltar su mano al notar la mirada confundida de la chica.

—¿Para eso estas aquí? Debo decirte que no funcionara. Aquí soy feliz.

—¿Aquí?—Pregunto Klaus, mirando a su alrededor, comprendía que había una zona bastante hermosa de Johannesburgo ,pero solo podía ver calles de tierra, casas destruidas y un paisaje deprimente que hacia la imagen de Caroline contrastar.

Caroline debía estar en un lugar hermoso, como Francia. Le había prometido aquella muchacha llevarla a conocer el mundo, y Klaus iba a cumplir esa promesa. Iba a sacarla de Johannesburgo ,aunque tuviera que arrastrarla o incluso matar a Daniel.

Él no recibiría un no como respuesta, al fin podría cumplir su sueño.

Molesto siguió a Caroline ,y la obligo a girarse. La muchacha ahora parecía frustrada poR la presencia del vampiro. Se acerco lo más posible a él, y sus ojos enfrentaron los del hombre.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo?

—Las cosas no son como antes, tú más que nadie entiende eso—Dijo Klaus.

—Lo que dices es cierto, pero el pasado nunca se olvida. Me lastimaste demasiado, Klaus.

—¿Me culpas de algo, Caroline?—Pregunto él, interesado por la respuesta.

—No, pero sabes que tengo razón—Dijo ella, antes de volver a girarse y seguir caminado.

Esta vez Klaus le permitió irse,se pregunto que habría visto en Caroline. Que experiencias había vivido, y que había hecho. Sin embargo agradeció al destino que ella no se hubiera convertido en aquella persona que tanto le estaba costando a Caroline enterrar. Pero era evidente que por un periodo de tiempo, Caroline había apagado su humanidad.

"Me pregunto cómo será esa versión de Caroline."Se pregunto el vampiro, antes de desaparecer.

Daniel no era celoso. Esa característica nunca estuvo dentro de su personalidad. Sin embargo, ahora estaba considerándose así mismo un muchacho celoso. La forma en la que aquel hombre miro a Caroline, como si quisiera comérsela. Había provocado que se sintiera más que celoso. No quería perderla, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

"¿Soy inseguro?"Se pregunto así mismo, reconociendo aquellos sentimientos como muestra de su inseguridad.

Levanto la mirada al ver con la puerta de departamento se habría para mostrarle a una sonriente Caroline. Que camino hacia él y se inclino para iniciar un suave beso de bienvenida.

—¿Quién era ese tipo?—Pregunto Daniel, dispuesto a terminar ese tema de una sola vez.

—Alguien de mi pasado—Respondió ella, haciendo que él se sorprendiera.

—¿Antes de que dejaras Mystic Falls?

—Sí—Respondió Caroline, antes de dejar su mirada en un punto fijo. El humano nunca se sintió tan solo, la sentía distante. Como si un velo los separara por completo. Desde el momento en que supo lo que ella era, supo que no pasarían el resto de sus días juntos. Pero que podrían disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba. Había sacado a Caroline de las calles, y la había convertido en la mujer de sus sueños.

Pero el no quería estar con un fantasma, quería a esa persona de la que se había enamorado. Pero al parecer la presencia de Klaus no hacia aquello posible, y que Caroline no quisiera hablar de su pasado no era bueno.

—¿No crees que es momento para que me digas que paso?

—¿De qué hablas?—Pregunto ella, sorprendida por la pregunta del chico.

—Se que algo hizo que terminaras de esa manera, quiero saber que paso.

—Tu dijiste que no querías saber—Acuso ella, antes de darle la espalda al chico y caminar a la cocina.

—Pero ahora quiero saber—Dijo él, antes de pararse del sillón y seguirla.

—¿Realmente quieres saber?—Pregunto Caroline, girándose de golpe. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos eran visibles, sin embargo Daniel se quedo parado, su rostro no mostro emoción alguna. Cada vez que Caroline quería evitar algo, dejaba que él viera las venas alrededor de sus ojos. Su lado vampírico, sin embargo, Daniel nunca se intimidaba. Él sabía que ella no le lastimaría.

—No me intimidas—Dijo él, antes de sonreír. Caroline rodo los ojos y controlo sus emociones. Empezó a caminar ,y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en la habitación que compartía con Daniel.

—¡Te guste o no hablaremos!—Grito Daniel, antes de volver a la sala y sentarse en el sillón y prender la tele.

_ "Solo hazlo." Grito una voz dentro de la cabeza de clavo sus dientes en el cuello del muchacho, la sangre se deslizaba por su garganta. Ese liquido ligero pero dulce, que era tan adictivo y le permitía vivir, quería sentirlo en su boca por siempre._

—_Por favor—Dijo que ella persona en un murmuro. Sin embargo Caroline apretó más sus dientes. Contra la piel._

"_¿Como se llama?" Se pregunto Caroline, sin embargo abandono su pensamiento al notar que la sangre se había agotado._

_Tiro el cadáver al suelo, y lo observo por unos instantes. No quería olvidar el rostro de aquella persona. El sonido de un basurero golpeando el suelo hizo que se girara._

_Un muchacho la miraba con terror, Caroline sonrió. Podría beber un poco mas de sangre, así podría sacarse el leve cosquilleo que atacaba su garganta._

—_Tranquilo, será rápido—dijo ella, mirando al muchacho con ternura. Para su sorpresa ,el chico se paro y aun temblando la enfrento._

—_Sé lo que eres._

—_Bueno, serias demasiado idiota si no te dieras cuenta— Comento Caroline, sin abandonar su sonrisa._

—_Puedo ayudarte, sé que no quiere matarme— Dijo él, ella se quedo en silencio._

_Él se acerco a ella, y paso su mano por la boca de Caroline. Limpiándola sangre. Caroline solo lo miraba, pero luego de unos segundos hablo:—¿Quién eres?_

—_Me llamo Daniel— Respondió el chico._

Caroline despertó. El sol entraba por la ventana del departamento, su cuerpo rugía por alimentos. Se levanto de la cama, y abrió el mini-refrigerador. Saco una bolsa de sangre, y empezó a beber de ella.

—¿Cómo estás?—Pregunto Daniel. Haciendo que ella se girara para mirarlo con odio relejándose en sus ojos.

—Hablaremos luego, Dan—Dijo Caroline ,antes de encerrarse en el año de la habitación.

Caroline se miro en el espejo, no entendía porque no podía hablar con Daniel. Ella confiaba en Daniel más que a nadie en el mundo, era la única persona en la que podría confiar. Muchas veces había considerado hablarle sobre su pasado, pero siempre se arrepentía al último segundo.

—Comparten una linda casita— Dijo una voz, haciendo que ella mirara con cuidado a su alrededor para encontrar a Klaus.

—Vete de aquí.

—¿Por qué estas de mal humor, mi amor?—Dijo él, acercándose ella para rodearla con sus brazos. Sin embargo ella lo empujo.

—Te dije que te fueras—Acuso ella, antes de interna abrir a puerta del baño. Pero Klaus era más fuerte por lo que evito que esto sucediera.

—¿Sabes porque te sientes así? Porque sabes que no debes estar aquí, mucho menos con él.

—Wow, realmente crees que me conoces—Dijo ella con una sonrisa, antes de fulminarlo con la mirada y sentarse en el borde de la bañadera.

—Creo que te conozco más que nadie, porque por un periodo de tiempo dejaste tu lado humano. Además te dije que sería tu último amor, y creo que a llegado el momento.

—Justamente por decir eso no me conoces.

—Estaré aquí, esperando. Algún día te darás cuenta, y creo que será pronto—Dijo Klaus, luego se arrodillo frente a ella, y puso sus manos alrededor del rostro se Caroline. Hipnotizada por la mirada de Klaus, ella le permitió tocarla.

—¿Qué haces?—Pregunto ella.

—Piensa en cuales eran tus sueños antes, y donde estas ahora. Pregúntate que quieres de tu vida, tienes toda una eternidad para vivir, y estas desperdiciándola. No estoy diciendo que tus acciones no sean buenas, pero estoy seguro que no es lo que quieres—Cuando él dijo eso, Caroline sintió como un leve Click sonó en su cabeza. Aunque no quería que él se insertara debajo de su piel, ya lo había hecho. Con unas palabras había activado sus preocupaciones.

¿Realmente Niklaus tenía razón? ¿Qué es lo que ella quería realmente? Hace mucho tiempo que no paraba por un instante a soñar, y preguntarse qué quería hacer. Se había dejado arrastrar por Daniel.

—¡¿Cariño,vendrás a la escuela?!—Grito Daniel del otro lado de la puerta. Caroline despertó de su ensueño, y se dio cuenta que por algún milagro Klaus había desaparecido.

—¡Sí!

* * *

Caroline se consideraba una buena profesora. Siempre trataba de ganar la atención de sus alumnos, si no lo lograba no había razón alguna para seguir con la clase. Sin embargo esta vez ella era la que provocaba que la clase fuera un fracaso. Simplemente no podía concentrarse.

¿Quién era ella? Estaba segura de que no era aquélla chica que mataba personas a sangre fría ¿Pero era aquella chica que daba clases en áfrica? Definitivamente era mejor persona que la antigua Caroline, que solo pensaba en bailes y en muchachos.

¿Pero esa era ella? La respuesta a aquella pregunta la asustaba, porque aceptar la respuesta era demasiado cruel. Significaba dejar atrás a Daniel, a sus alumnos. A la vida que había formado con tanto esfuerzo, pero era mejor que pretender.

—¿Está bien señorita Forbes?— Pregunto una voz suave ,Caroline levanto su mirada del cuaderno y observo a Kat. La niña le miraba con interés reflejándose en sus ojos, ella sonrió y miro a la pequeña con dulzura.

—Estoy bien, cariñó. Sigamos con la clase.

Cuando la clase finalizo, ella agradeció que Daniel no le hubiera dirigido la palabra. Era mejor evitarlo, porque no sabía que comentarios podrían salir de sus labios. Primero quería aclarar sus pensamientos

Caroline fue a un pequeño invernadero, termino sentada fuera de la vista de cualquier persona. Sus ojos no sabían dónde mirar,el numero de flores era impresionante. Encantada con las fragancias suaves de las flores, ella fue cerrando sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

_La nieve hacía que su ropa se mojara inevitablemente. Ella miro a su alrededor, reconocía perfectamente las calles blancas de New York. La víspera de navidad hacia que una sensación familiar se sintiera en el aire. Las personas trataban inevitablemente caminar por el cemento sin resbalarse, y entre sus manos cargaban numerosos regalos._

—_¿Es lista, mi amor?—Pregunto una voz, Caroline se giro para encontrarse con Klaus. Su primer impulso fue correr o insultarlo. Sin embargo al ser un sueño las cosas no salían como esperaba._

—_¡Sí!—Respondió la falsa Caroline, y Klaus paso su brazo detrás de la cintura de la chica, también poso un suave beso en la frente de la rubia._

"_¿Qué está pasando?"Se pregunto Caroline internamente, estaba entrando en pánico. No podía permitir que el la tratara de esa manera, como si fueran una pareja._

_Pero por otro lado se sentía correcto. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se sentía así, segura. Recordaba vagamente como era estar con alguien, y saber que no era un error .Que al estar al lado de esa persona seria feliz. Aunque paliaran, aunque no acordaran en nada, siempre querría estar a su lado, sin importar nada. Porque superarían cualquier pelea y seguían adelante, simplemente ´por el hecho de que se amaban._

_Llegaron a un enorme edificio, entraron al hall y se metieron en un pequeño ascensor que los dejo en el tercer piso. Ella se sorprendió internamente al darse cuenta que tenían un piso para ellos. Era enorme y luminoso, las ventanas de vidrio les daban una preciosa vista de la ciudad. Lentamente Caroline camino hacia la ventana para admirar la vista. Era tan real, que incluso al posar sus manos sobre el vidrio sintió como sus dedos se enfriaban._

"_Daniel pensaría que es egoísta disfrutar esto, pero no obtienes esta vista en Johannesburgo." Pensó ella, y entonces las piezas quedaron en su lugar._

_No podía controlar su sueño, y Klaus estaba allí.Se giro con sorpresa para encontrarse con Klaus, que estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro._

_Trato de decir algo pero no pudo, por lo que simplemente abrió sus ojos._

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—Grito Caroline, antes de levantarse del suelo para enfrentar a Klaus que le miraba con una sonrisa-

—Tu empezaste el sueño,yo solo me infiltre—Dijo él, Caroline frunció el ceño. Aunque sabía que la respuesta de Klaus podría ser verdad.

Si bien Klaus había deformado el sueño, él no podía cambiar lo que sentía. Caroline había considerado dejar a Daniel, irse de Johannesburgo. Pero no sabía que debía decirle a Klaus.

"¿Llévame contigo?" Pensó ella, al encontrarse sin saber que decir. No tenía suficiente dinero como para irse de Johannesburgo.

—Sé lo que estas pensando, y creo que tengo una idea—Dijo Klaus, antes de acercarse y acariciar el cabello de ella.

Caroline no respondió, simplemente se perdió en los ojos del vampiro.

—Te daré hasta mañana para hablar con Daniel, Tomare un vuelo a Paris mañana a la noche.

—¿Hasta mañana? ¿En serio?

—Cuanto más tardes en decirle la verdad, mas sufrimiento le causaras —declaro el vampiro, y Caroline quedo en silencio. Él tenía razón, debí decirle la verdad. Daniel merecía saber la verdad, luego de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

—No puedo—Confeso ella.

—¿No puedes?

—Él me salvo, Klaus. El me hizo la persona que soy hoy ¡No puedo dejarlo!

—¡¿Es esto lo que quieres?! ¡No quiere esto Caroline!

—¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?!—Pregunto ella, notando como habían caído en su primera pelea.

—¡Estas aburrida! ¡Si fueras feliz no hubieras soñado aquello! ¡Él te hizo quien eres hoy!¡Pero no eres esta persona!

—¡Tu quieres transformarme! ¡Igual como hizo él!

—¡Oh, así que lo admites!¡ Admites que te transformo!

—¡No pongas palabras en mi boca!—Grito Caroline antes de empujarlo. Camino hasta la puerta del invernadero y antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta se giro y grito:—¡Te odio!

Klaus se movió a la velocidad de la luz, se puso detrás de ella y evito que abriera la puerta. Se agacho lo suficiente para poder hablarle al odio:—Mi propuesta sigue en pie. Solo imagina tu vida dentro de unos años, si ves a Daniel en ella me iré y no volverlas a verme. Si me vez a mí, solo sígueme. No te pediré que seas la persona que recuerdo, te quiero a ti Caroline. La persona que ve cuando Daniel no está cerca, la Caroline que esta frente a mí en este momento. Te amo, a ti y a nadie más.

Luego de decir esto, se alejo y dejo que se fuera de allí. Niklaus quedo solo con sus pensamientos y un corazón destrozado por la incertidumbre, no sabía si volvería verla. La peor parte es que no había tenido oportunidad de ver su rostro de nuevo. El rostro de su amada que si bien no había cambiado fisicamente, el brillo en sus ojos si había cambiado.

* * *

Daniel sabia muy en el fondo que aquello pasaría. Caroline siempre le pareció un sueño estar a su lado. A pesar de que al principio solo se había relacionado con ella para ayudarla, solo por eso. El amor que sentía hacia Caroline creció poco a poco, hasta que le fue insoportable alejarse de ella. Cada momento que estaba lejos de ella significaba dolor, porque había caído por ella. Pero él nunca considero volverse un vampiro.

Desde el momento en que iniciaron apropiadamente su relación, Daniel le dijo a Caroline que no se volvería un vampiro. Él no quería vivir eternamente, la vida no tenía sentido para él si no había un final. Para Daniel vivir significaba aprovechar esa pequeña brecha de tiempo y cumplir sus sueños, dejar una huella en el mundo. Pero si él viviera eternamente, nadie sabría quien fue el. Porque nunca podría decirle al mundo sus hazañas. Ser vampiros significaba mantenerse en anonimato.

En consecuencia siempre supo que su relación con Caroline no duraría, ambos eran distintos. Polos opuestos que momentáneamente se habían cruzado. Pero también era consciente de que podrían despedirse con una sonrisa.

Pero él no podía sonreír, porque Caroline no se estaba separando de él por qué él quisiera mantener su humanidad. Ella se estaba a alejando por aquel tiempo, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

—Realmente lo lamento, Dan—Dijo Caroline, ella ni siquiera podia mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ni siquiera me dijiste por que te vas—Dijo Daniel, quería que ella lo dijera. Quería escucharlo, no la dejaría ir si no le decía la verdad. Ella simplemente había dicho :—"Tengo que irme de aquí."

—Cuando imaginaba como sería mi vida, siempre me vi como una mujer adulta trabajando en una gran empresa de eventos. Imaginaba gente pidiéndome que organizara una boda, o una gran reunión. Algunas veces me veía como una arquitecta, incluso como una periodista reconocida. Como veras las cosas no salieron como lo pensaba, no tengo veinte siete años, sigo estancada en la adolescencia, y tampoco trabaje en ninguna empresa. Es como si mi vida no hubiera avanzado.

—Así que te vas, con el—Acuso Daniel, antes de girarse, mientras pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos. Nunca antes él se había sentido tan enfadando.

—Okey, no te importa que me vaya, que deje todo. Te molesta que me vaya con Klaus—Dijo Caroline, antes de reír y subir las escaleras para meterse en su habitación. Empezó a sacar su ropa del pequeño ropero y meterla en la maleta que había dejado abierta sobre la cama.

Daniel corrió escaleras arriba, y tiro del brazo de Caroline para besarla. Aun sentía la chispa, a esa sensación eléctrica que le indicaba que sentía amor. Amaba a Caroline, y le dolía que se alejara de él. Sabía que era un idiota por sentirse celoso, pero no podía evitarlo. Para su sorpresa ella lo empujo ,aprovechando de su fuerza vampírica.

—Me voy—Dijo ella, antes de girarse y seguir guardando la ropa en la maleta.

Entonces Daniel cometió un gran error. Se trago sus sentimientos y se fue de la habitación. Una hora después Caroline salía de la pequeña casa que habían compartido por años. La dejo ir, siendo consciente que se arrepentiría luego. Pero una voz en su cabeza la gritaba que era una decisión correcta, era mejor dejarla ir que retenerla allí a la fuerza.

* * *

Klaus se sorprendió al ver a Caroline. Una parte de él, le había asegurado que ella no aparecería. Que no podría dejar al buen chico. Pero allí estaba, su rostro estaba mas pálido de lo normal, se podía notar que había soltado algunos lagrimas. Pero al mismo tiempo podía notar un brillo en sus ojos, aquel brillo que había vivido en el rostro de la Caroline humana.

Ella se acerco a él. Y empezó a llorar, los ojos de Klaus se abrieron con sorpresa. Pero siguiendo su impulso alrededor con sus brazos, y veo varias veces el rostro de ella sin atreverse a besarla en los labios.,

—No tienes ida de cuan feliz me haces— Confeso él, sintiendo como sus sentimientos salir a flote.

—Te amo— Susurro ella.

—Yo también te amo, y no sabes cuanto mi amor.

Se subieron juntos al avión, Caroline lloro durante todo el viaje. Pero su mano nunca se alejado de la de Klaus, estuvieron unidas rodo el tiempo. En cuanto aterrizaron en Paris, y él la llevo al departamento que tenía, ella se encerró en el baño y arreglo su rostro para que estuviera presentable. Cuando salió se sorprendió al ver a Klaus sentado pacíficamente en la sala que daba contra un enorme vidrio que daba una vista preciosa de la ciudad que estaba sumida en una suave noche.

—¿Por qué me buscaste?—Pregunto ella, haciendo que él se girara para sonreírle.

—Cuando desapareciste, me prometí a mi mismo encontrarte. Porque sabía que era el momento para que estuviéramos juntos.

Klaus se paro del sillón y camino hacia Caroline. Poso sus manos en el rostro de ella, y se atrevió a unir los labios de ambos. Poco a poco el beso se volvió más real, las lenguas de ambos entraron en una pequeña batalla.

Él se tomo su tiempo para disfrutar la compañía de ella. Hicieron ella miro con calma, tratando de asegurase que realmente estaban viviendo aquello, el placer de saber que el otro estaba allí y no estaban sumidos en un sueño. Cuando el amanecer llego, Caroline cayo dormida sobre el pecho de Klaus. Y él la admiro en silencio, observo el cuerpo desnudo de ella, y caricia su piel con la yema de sus dedos.

Por primera vez en siglos, Niklaus Mikaelson era feliz.

**Tres años después.**

Elena Gilbert estaba confundida. Ella reconocía que había dejado cuentas pendientes, una de ellas era su relación con Caroline. Recordaba haber pasado meses buscándola con Bonnie, Jeremy y Damon. Pero nunca encontraron rastro alguno de ella. Pero se rindieron cuando Sheriff Forbes les dijo que su hija estaba bien, y que había desaparecido para no volver a verlos jamás. Al principio Bonnie expreso su idea de que algo extraño había pasado, que tal vez la madre de Caroline había sido víctima de un hechizo o algo así. Pero la mujer les mostró sus pulseras de verbena y luego de unas serie de pruebas no hubo dudas de que decía la verdad.

Sin embargo ahora Elena no sabia que pensar, frente a ella estaba Caroline. Caroline Forbes caminando de la mano con Klaus, él giro sorpresivamente a la rubia para besarla con ganas. Caroline se separo de él luego de unos minutos para empezar a reír graciosamente y abrazar al vampiro que la levanto en sus brazos para empezar a correr hacia el agua.

Damon que en ese momento caminaba por la arena de la playa, cargando una cerveza en su mano derecha se sorprendió al ver a su novia con su rostro confundido. Se sentó al lado de ella, y levantó sus anteojos de sol para ver hacia donde miraba.

Elena miro a Damon, preguntándole en silencio si el también había visto lo mismo.

—Al menos se los ve felices— Declaro Damon, antes de acostarse sobre la toalla, y acomodar sus anteojos.

Elena por otro lado no pudo más que sorprenderse ante la declaración de su novio. Pero solo siguió mirando la escena. Caroline corrió hacia la playa seguida por Klaus, la muchacha cruzo su mirada con la de Elena. Entonces la rubia saludo a la castaña con la mano, antes de ser rodeada de nuevo por los brazos del vampiro original y romper en risas de nuevo.

Elena nunca había visto a Caroline tan feliz, y pensó que no podría revivir su amistad con ella. Demasiados años habían pasado, pero al menos podría seguir viviendo durante toda la eternidad sabiendo que la última vez que había visto a su ex mejor amiga, la había visto feliz aunque fuera con la persona menos esperada.


End file.
